Breaking the Unbreakable
by squirrelmaster
Summary: A fight between Near and Mello leads them straight to Roger's office where Mello decides he's sick of Near's emotionless attitude. NearxMello MelloxNear Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! The NearxMello is finally here! This is officially chapter one, meaning there will be more. Once again this was written by PhantomPasDeDeux.

It was a warm, drowsy day at Wammy's orphanage and all the children were napping in the sun.

All but two, that is.

Near and Mello sat in the hot office of Roger, one agitated and the other calm. Mello sat in a far corner, slouching with his arms crossed and his legs spread wide. He was beginning to question his sanity as he glared at his leather pants. Near sat in the chair nearest Roger's desk, his chin resting on a propped-up knee. His hands lazily played with a tiny ball and he would occasionally glance out the window to stare at the others napping in the sun.

"I hope you know this is all your fault, Near," Mello finally spoke. His bright blue eyes bored into Near's deep gray ones as Near turned to him. A hint of a smile twinkled in Near's eyes, but his face and voice remained placid.

"It's rather amusing to see you fall apart, Mello," Near shrugged and began twirling a lock of hair, then added boldly," I'm truly flattered that it's only me you completely lose yourself to."

Mello stared. A hot rage boiled inside him as he watched Near. He looked so vulnerable in a semi-fetal position, pure white pajamas, and his face tilted to the sun with eyes closed.

"Have I offended you, Mello?" Near asked calculatingly, opening one eye. Mello leapt from his chair and slammed his hands on either side of Near onto the desk behind him.

"Listen here, you bastard! Don't downsize me like you do everyone else here. We are BOTH in line to be L's successor and the fight that got us here was YOUR fault."

"Technically I did nothing," Near replied starring and Mello. "We were merely debating when you decided to get physical."

Suddenly, Mello's anger turned into something dark and sinister. He pulled back from Near's face and sneered. Slowly pulling a chocolate bar from his pocket, he gently opened it. The melted mess seeped onto his fingers and he sensually licked it off, never breaking eye contact with Near. Mello dipped one finger in the warm liquid and traced Near's bottom lip with it.

"Physical?" He said, his blue eyes darkening into the color of the midnight sky. "I haven't even begun to get physical with you yet. You will now be my toy." Mello gripped Near's chin and brought his face closer until they were nose-to-nose. His tongue darted out and began licked the chocolate off, bit-by-bit, watching as Near's self-control began to crumble. What started out as Near's silent whimpers began getting progressively louder with each lick.

Mello stood up straight and smirked at Near's face. Many emotions flashed on it, but he quickly covered it up with his emotionless mask. Once Near's attention was fixated on Mello again. Mello stared at Near who eloquently jumped on Roger's desk.

"Now, now, Near," Mello taunted. "You seem a little jumpy today. That is so unlike you." Near's face remained as still as marble, but Mello's sudden desire got the better of him. He approached Near with the chocolate-filled wrapper and began painting him with the warm sweet.

He traced the hollow of Near's ear, his jaw line, nose, throat, all the way down to his collarbone before pausing. Near's knee, not to mention the rest of his leg, was in the way. Mello smiled and wiped the chocolate from his finger onto Near's lips and he swore that Near's little tongue came out gently and quickly tasted 'the painting tool'.

Mello leaned into the short innocent touch and pressed their lips together. He slowly began gnawing at Near's lower lip and then plundered his mouth with a passionately steamy kiss. Mello was now fit between Near's legs and he began toying with his pajama top while Near caught his breath.

Mello then hooked his fingers on the collar and ripped open the garment. Buttons flew everywhere and Near simply stared disconcertingly at the ruined shirt. Mello growled in frustration, but wasn't beat. Not yet.

"So," Mello began, his hand exploring Near's torso. "You really don't care if this happens?" His nails gently scratched their way down his white flawless back, the tiny muscles in his skin contracting with the sensation. Mello's head leaned in and licked his art off Near's face.

"Not even when I do this?" Mello nibbled roughly on the base of Near's neck, leaving an angry red mark. "Or even this?" His tongue poked out and worked its way down to the pectorals and swirled around Near's hardened nipple. After quite a few torturously long strokes, Mello finally flicked it without warning.

Near's throat let out a mewling moan, betraying his confused and flushed face. Satisfied, Mello brought his face up to Near's while his while his right hand alternated playing with Near's torso and disposing of the night-shirt little by little. Near's eyes were closed and Mello could feel Near's erratic breathing mingling with his own.

"Finally," he said huskily, a small chuckle rising in his throat. "Finally, Near, an emotion you can't suppress. You get me all riled up and I lose my cool. Now I know that I can do the same to you!"

"You're a sadist." Near said simply. Mello laughed. "If that's true, then you're a masochist because you're not stopping me and I know you're enjoying this." Near fiddled with Mello's rosary.

"Now," Mello continued. "If you don't mind, I want you to-" He stopped when Near braced himself on Roger's desk and lifted his hips two inches. Mello smirked in anticipation and gripped the pajama bottoms.

The door suddenly opened and Roger walked in.

"All right Mello, Near, it's much too hot for you two to stay in here. So-" He stopped at the sight of Mello in between Near's legs and Near looking placid, as usual. "What's going on here?" Mello instinctively punched Near, sending him toppling to the floor.

"Beating him up! What else?"

**There you have it, the amazing chapter one! Don't you just love that cliffhanger? The next chapter will come out soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking the Unbreakable**

**Chapter Two**

Mello was sprawled out on his bed, munching on some dark chocolate chips while contemplating what happened the other day. When he closed his eyes he could still hear the whimpers and moans he elicited from Near, feel his smooth skin, and taste his arm innocence. His mind worked through every second of their passion, the touches, sounds, smells, and sights.

"Damn!" A highly painful twinge erupted in his sophisticated leather pants. He shook his head. "Why? Why me?" He tried in vain to get rid of the erection by imagining L and Kira. Oddly enough, it aroused him even more.

He knew one way to get rid of it fast and one way to get rid of it slowly.

He opted for the slow way and forced himself into a restless sleep. In his dreams there was no Wammy Orphanage. There was no L or Roger trying to find a successor for L. There was just him and Near.

Near was napping in a field outside what would be Wammy Orphanage. When Mello found him, he had no inhibitions as he reached his hand out and slowly stroked Near's hair. It was warm and light and feathery. Near stirred and looked up at Mello with curious and sleepy eyes Near smiled a small content smile and moved his head to make Mello's hand cup his cheek.

Mello laughed lightly and moved Near so he was snuggly fit against his body as he leaned against a tree. Near fit his head against Mello's chest and one hand gripped his vest. Mello leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss against his small innocent's forehead, and then leaned back against the tree in satisfaction with his eyes closed.

'Is this all I really need?' Mello asked himself. 'I feel so happy with Near just with me. Can I stay happy even if it's just me and him like this?' A few moments passed in his thoughts when he felt Near move and he felt Near's thin fingers running through his hair, playing with the ends and gently curling strands. It was almost like a massage, one that soothed his worries into blissful nothingness.

Mello felt Near's body shift again to play with some hair at the back of his head. Within two seconds Mello had Near's head in his hands and his lips toying with Near's Their hands slowly made their way to explore each other's clothed bodies as they kissed. Mello's hand slipped under Near's silky nightshirt and pinched his right nipple. Near wrenched his face away from Mello's and mewled. His flushed face stared down at Mello's hand playing with his torso and blushed even more. Mello pulled him in for a more passionate kiss and his second hand joined the first under the white material. Near straddled Mello, his body limp and helpless against the seductive assault.

"H- hot…" Near gasped out, pulling away from Mello. His nimble hands quickly disposed of the nightshirt and Mello watched Near look shyly away as his chest visibly heaved in arousal. Mello leaned in to capture Near's sweet lips.

"Mello…" It was angelic, melodic, and Mello couldn't help but stare into Near's eyes a bit longer, toying with his hair in the process. He wanted Near screaming his name lustfully by the time they were done.

Mello." Louder, as if Near could hear his thoughts. "Mello!"

The tall blonde woke up, drenched in sweat and stared, just noticing that Near was next to his bed, fiddling with a Rubix Cube. His nonchalant expression destroyed Mello's horny, romantic feelings.

"What do you want?" Near finished the cube and raised an eyebrow at Mello.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Mello, but Mr. Roger would like us in his office. Soon." Mello turned to leave when something caught his eye. "What's that?"

Mello looked down and realized the extent his dream had on him. His arousal was covered by his leather pants, but the sweat-soaked sheets made it evident. Instinct kicked in, again, and he grabbed his two pillows. He covered himself with one.

"What the hell does it look like? Get your ass outta my room!" Mello chucked his second pillow at Near's head, who sidestepped it on his calm walk out.

Mello pulled back the covers as soon as the door closed and glared at the visible bulge. There was only one way to get rid of it now…

Mello met up with Near outside Roger's office ten minutes later. Near had propped himself against the wall and was playing with a Chinese puzzle box when Mello slid down the opposite wall.

"What's this all about?" He asked, resting his arm on his raised knee.

"I don't know. It's probably about your abuse to me the other day, Mello. Mr. Roger may be going to permanently separate us." Near replied, his eyes never leaving the toy in his hands.

The blood drained out of Mello's face and he felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He would die if Roger separated him and Near. Near was the motivation that kept him going to be the best, it wasn't just that he was lusting after Near. It was a rock-solid bond, unbreakable.

Roger opened his office door.

"Glad to see you're awake, Mello. Please, both of you come in." Near got up on cue and practically glided into Roger's office. Mello, still slightly sick, stumbled into the room and took a seat in the corner chair from the other day.

"Please, sit." Roger mocked to Mello and nodded gingerly at Near, who sat in the other chair, on knee propped up and all.

"You two are the only boys at Wammy's that seem to enjoy getting into fights. You, who could succeed L, and yet…"

"Cut to it." Mello growled. He hated that everything between him and Near was a contest to become the next L. It was almost pointless now. Roger leaned his lips to his hands, intertwined over his desk. He looked almost interested in Mello's outburst.

"I've talked to a few people," Unnoticed, Near's head raised a fraction. "And we've decided the best thing to do is to move you two into a joint room so you can work things out yourselves. You're daily lives will go on as normal, but you're night lives will be spent together."

Silence.

"What the crap?!" Mello jumped from his chair, covering his bubbling excitement with over-exaggerated rage. "You just decided this? You didn't even ask us!"

"It's our decision, not yours, to make." Roger replied, an icy edge to his voice. "Unless you have a GOOD reason why I can't place you two together, it will be official tonight."

"I'll kill him!" Mello yelled quickly. 'In more ways than one…'

"I left you two alone for over an hour, in the HEAT no less, and you didn't kill him. You two have been friends for as long as I have remembered."

"F- friends?!" Mello sputtered, his face turning an odd shade of red.

"Any objections, Near?" Roger asked, ignoring Mello's strangled noises. Near looked up from the completed puzzle box.

"None, sir."

"It's settled then" Mr. Roger finished nodding his dead. He pulled out a manila folder and took the official paperwork from inside, signed the sheets, and filed them. "Near and Mello, you two are now roommates."

**Well, there you have it, chapter two is done. Enjoy all the cuteness while you can, if I know Phantom, it won't last long. Chapter three will be up within the week, wait for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking the Unbreakable**

**Chapter Three** Mello & Near's Secrets

Mello was nervous.

No, he was a wreck.

Roger had Near and Mello move into a secret room away from the other rooms at Wammy's Orphanage, 'to keep either of you from sneaking off to a friend's room,' he said.

Mello was self-conscious around Near and to be forced to room with him was too much. His stomach churned horribly and Mello ran to an abandoned floor where there was an empty bathroom. He was far from prying ears and far from any accidental meetings. A thin film of sweat formed on his face as he sat in a stall, his hands gripping either side of his face. He heaved dryly several times before he finally vomited into the toilet.

His secret.

This was a weekly, if not daily, occurrence for Mello. He binged on chocolate to think and get an adrenaline/endorphin rush when he needed it, only to purge it later that night. It was a constant in his life, something he needed. Before Wammy's, he remembered being bigger with an alcoholic father who taught him how to purge when he should've been teaching Mello how to hunt.

When he arrived at Wammy's he had been purged daily for over a year. He had horrible health and he showed the signs of a binger. His face was always pale and puffy, like a chipmunk, his teeth were corroding and he tried hard to cover the smell.

Roger helped Mello, thinking he had cured Mello's habit months after meeting him, but he only served to tone the binging to a minimum. Mello turned into an emotional binger.

Chocolate was what was in his house all the time before Wammy's. If only for a time, it sobered his father enough to the point where Mello could play with him. As long as Mello had chocolate, he had a "happy family."

Now he was careful. Because of his chocolate fetish whenever the dentist saw corroding he perceived it was Mello not brushing his teeth as often as he should. He simply gave Mello an enamel-building toothpaste he was to use every night before bed. Mello mixed it with his normal whitening toothpaste and used it twice a day and his teeth were perfectly healthy.

Symptoms taken care of.

Mello flushed the toilet, washed his hands, and rinsed out his mouth. He glanced in the dirty mirror and froze. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot, tears had streamed down his face and left white marks on his cheeks. He had been crying while purging and didn't even realize it. He grabbed a wet paper towel and cleaned his face, wondering why he'd been crying in the first place.

Mello dragged out cleaning his face as long as possible to give his eyes a chance to deflate and whiten. When he looked presentable he snuck from the abandoned floor and back to his new room. He stood outside with his hand on the knob before glancing at a nearby clock, 8:46. Roger would be coming in at nine to check that both him and Near were in their room. Mello braced himself and walked in the door.

***** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *****

Near was confused.

No, he was hopelessly lost.

Mello and he now shared a room in a separate wing at the orphanage. Near knew it was because Roger thought Mello would try to sneak into Matt's room to sleep there in the middle of the night.

Dread and a new emotion wormed their way into Near, straining his heart and nerves. It was present when Near realized how hard Mello worked to keep up with him. It grew when Mello had kissed him and was going to burst from his body when Roger roomed them together. If messed with his body and mind and Near had no clue how to deal with it.

It terrified him. Terrified him to the point where he reached for his secret letter-opener stashed in his drawer. It was thin, silver, and shaped like a toy soldier's sword. He quickly took off his white over shirt and poised the metal over his white skin. When his thoughts turned back to Mello, and the new emotion came back, he slowly and deliberately pressed the opener into his skin, drawing small lines across his bicep. The tiny red marks filled with blood and traced down his arms gracefully and gradually.

Pain shot across Near's sences and cleared his mind like cool water across a muddy mirror. Only when he lost control. Only then.

His secret.

Toys were the things Near never really had when living with his mother. His mother told Near his father left them because he was born. His mother worked everyday only to get wasted every night and how she managed to keep the cycle up for six days straight and keep her job for the entire time Near was with her was beyond him. There was nothing proper for him to play with at the house and the neighbors didn't have children, not that they cared about Near, so he played with whatever was in the house. Television programs bored him, but animatronic dolls advertised in between them fascinated him and he played with the electronics around the house and worked hard to make his own.

His mother found out about the missing parts late one night and flew into a rage.

"You little shit!" She shrieked, throwing Near into a wall. "I work hard for the things around his souse and what do you do? You screw it up, you sorry excuse for a mistake! I wish I had never taken you!" His mother's flaming red hair clashed with her face as she took a letter opener and began cutting his arms. "It's your fault! Your fault! Your Fault!!" A few angry strokes later she stepped away from Near and spat.

"Clean yourself up."

Near hobbled into the bathroom and ran a bath for himself, filling the bath as high as he could. He submerged himself to his neck in the warm, soapy, messy water and it stung at his cuts, gifting him with odd bursts of clarity in his mind. From there he was able to clean himself u pand bandage the cuts on his arms. His body was weak, but his mind had an icy clarity to it he'd never had before. After making sure the bathroom was void of blood, he walked into the hallway, stark naked, and headed to his room for new clothes when he came across his mother. Her expression was soft and she held out a fresh, warm towel.

"Oh, my poor baby." She cooed, wrapping Near into the pure white towel. "My beautiful, pale angel, you look so wonderful with your pale body and white hair and clothes. So pure, my pale angel!" Even if it was the booze and guilt, Near felt safe and loved, if only for a time, and he realized the more he appeared like mother's 'pure, pale angel' the more attention he got, and the more his mother let him keep the things he used for his toys.

Mother hated the red marks on Near's skin so he cut on his upper arms where no on could see. But now he cut to clear his mind, especially lately. Near hid the bloodstained clothes in his drawer to clean later and he went into the bathroom to wash up. When he was done dressing the wounds he looked into the mirror and froze. His nose was pink and so were his cheeks; white, salty tears stains streamed down his face and he was mortified that he'd cried. He hastily fumbled for a washrag to clean off his face and stopped, wondering why he was so nervous and uncontrolled.

Near heard the front door of the bedroom open and close, hesitantly, but Near still began to panic. As fast as he could, without being heard, Near put away all the antibiotics and bandages, stashed the bloodstained washcloths and put on his shirt before a loud knock resonated on the door.

"Near? Are you in there?" Mello's voice struck a chord in Near's hear and he struggled to put on an unemotional façade. "Near?"

The strain was too much on Near's body and he felt light-headed, saw stars and barely noticed when he fell onto the floor just as Mello burst down the bathroom door and caught his head before it collided with the tile.

"Near! NEAR!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking the Unbreakable**

Chapter Four

Mello sat in a chair at Near's bedside, his face buried in his hands. After he'd found Near half-unconscious in their bathroom he freaked, picking Near up, and rushed his limp body to Roger's, close to tears. After that, he barely remembered what happened, he followed Near in a daze, just Near. Now he was here, in a sterile, white room, Near hooked to a blood bag. Hesitantly, Mello reached for Near's hand, gripping it gently. A single tear rolled down Mello's cheek and he touched it, confused. He wasn't crying, it was just one seemingly random tear.

Suddenly, Near's hand squeezed Mello's. Mello jumped out of his chair to hover over the bed, his eyes searching for any more movement. Near's eyes fluttered open, his face blank, yet confused and innocent. When he focused on Mello, he broke character; a genuinely happy smile graced his pale face.

"Mello, you're here," he softly whispered.

Mello blinked in confusion and felt Near's forehead. It was cool. They sat, staring at each other, Mello confused and Near smiling. Finally, Mello broke out into a grin, his hands covering the one closest to him. Near struggled to sit up and Mello immediately rotated the crank behind the bad to elevate it. Near flashed him a toothy smile of thanks and shifted to make himself comfortable Mello reached behind Near and fluffed the pillow, moving it down a bit so Near's back was supported. When he finished, it dawned on him just how close he was to Near, who made the first move.

Near straightened just a bit and moved his hand to grip the back of Mello's head, his gown slipping seductively down one shoulder, and he pulled Mello into a firm kiss. Mello's eyes widened. He'd always thought Mello to be the submissive type. 'It's always the ones…' He thought, closing his eyes.

The kiss turned hurried, frenzied, passionate. It was the way the two shared exactly how they felt and Mello put all his pent-up love and desire into this kiss. When he had no more air, Mello was forced to pull away and he held Near close, never wanting to be away for a second. Alarms startled him and he opened his eyes.

He was at Near's bedside, still in the chair and still with an unconscious Near. For a split-second he was utterly confused, until the alarms went off again. The heart rate monitor sounded rapidly as the numbers displayed rose. Near's breathing became erratic and he writhed on the bed, trying desperately to breathe. Sweat beaded off his skin and soaked the sheets as two nurses and one doctor ran into the room, checking vitals and exchanging rapid-fire diagnoses. The chaos continued until Near flat lined.

"He's in defib, prepare the paddles!" The oldest doctor yelled over everyone else. A nurse rushed to the defibriator and applied gel while another grabbed the clothing scissors hading overhead and cut Near's nightshirt in two. The doctor grabbed the paddles from the nurse and rubbed them together.

"200 Jules!" He shouted. A nurse set and turned on the machine. "Clear!" Both nurses took two large steps away from the bed while the doctor emitted a jolt into Near's tiny body. The heart rate was normal for a few seconds, but flat lined again.

"250!" The doctor cried, rubbing the paddles together. By this time Mello finally regained his senses and moved closer to the bed, clearly in a daze. "Clear!" The doctor shocked Near again, and the same thing happened. The doctor shook his head, but had determination written all over his face. "300!"

Mello was panicked and he searched Near's body as if the answer to keeping him alive was there.

"Near." He murmured when the doctor shocked his body again. "Near! C'mon, Near! God, please! NEAR!" Mello rushed to the bed and gripped the cool metal edge, tears streaming down his face at full force. The doctor and nurses turned to him in surprise as he was screaming.

"I need another bag of B, 300 Jules, 'n I need that kid either our 'r away!" The doctor ordered to the nurses. The strongest one dragged Mello from the bed and held him as he struggled to get back to Near while the other attached another blood bag to the I.V. and charged the defibrillator. "Clear!"

Nothing.

The room suddenly became cold and silent save for the high-pitched hum of the machines and the steady tone of a flat line. Mello's breathing became heavy and grew in volume as reality sank in. The doctor glanced at the clock and sighed heavily.

"I'm callin' it."

"NO!" Mello screamed, tearing away from the nurse to kneel next to Near's bed.

"Time 'a death…"

"Near!" Mello cried, gripping his cold hand. "Near, don't go. Don't you dare leave me here alone! How am I supposed to fight for the best if you're not here to aggravate me? Matt aggravates me enough but he's not you. Near! NEAR! Damn it, damn you!" Mello pounded on Near's chest before burring his head into the soft white chest, succumbing to terrible fits of tears.

"…0603" The doctor finished sadly, watching Mello grieve. He walked to the monitor and moved to turn it off when Mello screamed out, "Near!" and hit Near on the chest on last time. The doctor, startled hesitated to stare at Mello.

-beep-beep-beep-

Everyone turned to stare at the monitor, which began beating strong and rhythmically, in wonder. Mello slowly got up, wiping the tears from his eyes, and blinked in disbelief. 'God, pleases let this not be a dream or fantasy.' He silently prayed, not knowing why he chose the Christian God to pray to. When he looked back to the bed, Near's face had regained color and the nurse removed the bag from the tube down his throat so he could breathe normally. Near's eyes slowly opened and he looked around, seemingly unconcerned at where he was or what had happened. He felt his face, fingering the tape which attached the breathing tube, and stared at Mello.

"Can you take that out?" Mello asked quickly to the nurse next to him. She nodded and removed the tape from Near's mouth.

"I want you to take a deep breath in when I tell you," she instructed Near. "And when I pull it out you breathe out as hard as you can, okay?" Near nodded, not even bothering to look at the nurse. "Breathe in." Near's lungs filled with oxygen. "Out." As soon as Near exhaled the nurse slowly, but purposefully, pulled the tube out. Once it was all the way out, Near coughed slightly, but remained unaffected.

"Thank you." He said placidly, pulling himself up a bit to stare at Mello. "I would like a word with Mello, though, if you don't mind." Silence. "Alone, now." Mello nodded to the skeptical doctor who was ushered out by the nurses. Mello watched them leave and once they were out he turned back to Near. His focus was somewhere in front of him and refused to move it toward Mello, who opened his mouth to speak.

"You should have left me there."

Mello stopped, his eyes widening. Near sat so statue-still that Mello wondered whether or not he really spoke.

"I mean it," he continued. "I should have died on that tile floor. You had no right to bring me here. Didn't you once think there was a reason why I did what I did?"

"You mean do what you do, right?" Mello interjected nonchalantly, gesturing toward Near's arms. Near smiled, not even bothering to cover his exposed arms. He pulled a knee up to his chest and rested his cheek and rested his cheek on it.

"That's true, Mello," Near replied. "This is how I deal with problems just like you have a way to deal with problems. Both are dangerous and both are considered immoral to the eyes of many." Mello walked up to Near's bedside, his hip pressing against the railing.

"What do you feel that makes you cut?" Near stared forward, refusing to answer.

"Is it frustration? Anxiety? Depression?" Mello dipped his head to look at Near at eyelevel. "Affection? Love? Lust? Tell me, Near." Near's eyes dropped down to his lap and then to Mello after a long moment he glared at Mello, trying to scare him off.

"Got out, Mello," his voice was low, cautious, and threatening. "The best solution for both of our problems is this, a permanent separation. Now please, leave." Mello straitened, shocked at the deep level of emotion in Near's voice. Then, suddenly, wave after wave of furious scorn washed itself over Mello. It was so powerful Mello began to physically shake from the emotional force.

"I saved your life," he began, his bangs covering his eyes. "And this is what you give me? A permanent separation?! That makes no sense, Near. Explain your logic to me!" Mello had pulled himself up to full height and was glowering down at Near, rage licking at his soul.

"Its apparent that the emotional distress from earlier this week has strained us both to the point of needing or defensive disorders to handle it." Mello smirked at Near's unemotional tone.

"So I distressed you? In a good or bad way?" Mello seethed, his hands balling into fists. Near's eyes dropped and his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't know. It was… confusing. My experiences, meaning the physical ones, were limited… especially then."

"Limited?" Mello sneered, not in the mood for his rival's cheap lies. "So you're telling me that when I kissed you, when I touched you, it was all your first?" Mello exhaled sharply and turned from Near, shaking his head in disgust. "You picked a bad time to learn how to lie, Near." After that they were encompassed in the black silence that came often between them lately.

Mello was too angry to notice when Near's hand slowly moved up to his face and touched the pale skin. He stared at his, now, thoroughly wet and shaking hand. His breathing was labored and hitched the more wet his face became and his vision blurred.

'Why?' He asked himself. 'Why is my body doing this? I feel cold, isolated, and… and…' Another emotion surfaced one Near hadn't felt in many years. It was the feeling he got when his mother turned against him when it came to his toys and when the government took Near from his mother, saying that she was really his father's 'bad friend' who stole him from his parents years ago. Tremors ran through his body, and he willed them to still, but his will couldn't stop the tears. His control was slipping and he became afraid of it.

Near quickly scanned the room and found his target, the clothing scissors that the nurse used earlier. He reached for them and held them open and ready, with practiced ease, over his arms. Mello, now completely aware of the movement, was shocked by the blatant disregard Near had for where he was. He immediately reached out for the scissors but was surprised by Near's strength. They struggled back and forth for the scissors with all their might and Mello finally managed to get the scissors away from Near, his hand bloody from the blades rubbing into the skin. Mello threw the scissors away and they skittered across the floor. He stared at his hand, the red, warm blood running down his arm. He noticed Near was staring at his hand with the same wound.

Mello reached out and slapped Near across the face with his good hand and then Grabbed Near's bad hand with his. Near stared placidly at their hands and their blood mingling together. Mello pulled himself closer to the cutter until his lips touched Near's ear.

"Our blood is in each other now. We are bonded forever. It cannot be broken."

"A bond that does not exist cannot be broken. Therefore, any existing bond can be broken. Your logic is faulty," Near replied.

"As is yours, but if you're right I want to break your bond," Mello moved himself nose-to-nose with Near for the second time. "This bond we both have needs to be broken and fixed to each other."

"Explain," Near said, his gray-blue eyes staring coldly at Mello's sapphire ones.

"IF we can replace the bonds or 'defense disorders' with good one, then neither of us would be in any true physical desentization." Near looked down at their hands still clasped together and began playing with a lock of his hair.

"You're trying to break something that we both know is unbreakable, Mello." Mello pressed a kiss against Near's forehead and smiled.

"Maybe, but God knows I'm going to try."

**Phantom just started another LLight story for me, (YAY) so it might be a while until the next chapter of Unbreakable comes out. Sorry about how long it took me to upload this chapter. The wireless Internet in my house died and I just now fixed it.**


End file.
